Doves Hate Me
by GoodGirlGoneFANG
Summary: When Percy forgets Annabeth's birthday, she ends the relationship. Aphrodite loses her cool and curses Annabeth to die with a lot of make-up and jewelery. How will Percy break the curse? Temp. Hiatus.  Sorry!
1. Love Curses Me

**A/N I decided to re-write the first couple chapters because I was re-reading them and was like, "This is horrible!" So, here it is. Another reason is that I am loosing a lot of view because of the stupid and short first chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

"Percy? How could you not remember what day today is?" I yelled at Percy, whom I had been dating two years- since his birthday (August 16th) after the war. See! I can remember his birthday and he can't even remember mine! I gave him me for his birthday that year, and he can't even remember mine.

"I'm sorry! There is just this fuzzy blur in my mind right now…" he furrowed his brows, like in deep concentration. "I can't remember anything! Annabeth, please!"

"You could remember my name! I'm just sick of this!" I felt like I was over-reacting, but I couldn't stop myself from being mad about something I normally wouldn't have. For some reason, I realized, I physically could not, not be mad about this.

"Annabeth…I'm sorry! How can I make it up to you?" Normally I would have jumped at the chance to spend time with Percy, seeing as we never got any time together lately. There had been and over load of campers in the past three months and we got requests from gods who wanted the world best heroes to escort their children to camp. I thought it was gratifying, seeing as even Ares had asked once, for his five-year-old child.

"No, Percy! I just- I just can't do this anymore!" I didn't know why I was breaking up with him…but I was kind of in a dream-like state, and it was like something else was controlling me.

Percy's face contorted with rage. "Can't do what? Are you breaking up with me?" I didn't want to, but I was engulfed in that same dreamy feeling.

I felt myself say something. I think I told him that I did. He stormed out of my apartment, and slammed the door shut.

Reality slapped me in the face, and that dreamy feeling went away. I started to cry, but made no move to chase after him. That would be too much of a blow to my pride- also known as my fatal flaw. I finished up the last of that Blue Bunny Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream right out of the tub, while watching an architecture marathon on the Discovery Channel. Throwing away the empty ice cream container, marked 'EMERGENCIES ONLY', and made a mental note to get another one. The old, dump worthy couch was soft and easy to fall asleep on. I soon did, being met with a very angry Aphrodite.

"_Annabeth!" she screamed, looking very upset. I could sense a hint of…guilt in her eyes. "You hurt Percy!"_

"_I-I-I'm sorry! It's his fault!"_

"_I don't want to hear excuses! That's it. I, Aphrodite, put a curse on Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She still looked guilty and- wait! Cursed!_

"_Cursed!" _

_She snapped and smirked, a victorious gleam in her eyes. For a second, before I woke up, I saw a feather. The feather of a barn owl._

My eyes ripped open, and I sat up. I ran to the bathroom, because I couldn't feel any immediate change in myself. I let out a little girly scream, and slapped my hand over my mouth. It was sticky. I was wearing _make-up. Eye shadow. Blush. Mascara. Lip-gloss. Eyeliner. _Another high-pitched squeak escaped my lips. This had to go. I started scrubbing, using every technique I learned that time that my sibling decided to pull a makeover prank on me that one night. It was off, and I sighed in relief, but way too soon. There was a blinding flash, and it re-appeared, even heavier.

I groaned. Make that two horrible things- in _one freaking day_. Great. I decided on calling Chiron, just to see what he though of the matter.

I dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Delphi Strawberry Service, how may I be of assistance to you?" said a sly voice.

"Travis?" I was majorly confused. When was the last time I said majorly? If you answered never, then you get nothing.

"Um…please hold!" He yelled and the line went silent.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello. My name is Nico. How may I be of assistance to you today?"

"Nico?"

"Annabe- I mean Ma'am?"

"Uh, why do you have to talk like that? And why isn't Chiron answering calls today?" I asked, still confused.

"It's a new skill builder that some of us have to take." Nico sighed. "Well, what do you need?"

"Uh, do you think I can talk to Chiron? Or should I just come to camp?"

"Ah, I would just come over here. It's been boring without all of the drama…of the war aftermath."

"It's been two years Nico."

"Yeah? Well it was much more fun than taking calls about strawberries, looking back on it. I'd rather hang out with Midas than do this."

I laughed, remembering the time that he was getting advice from that evil ghost. He was right, besides the scare of the last six years, it was a bit fun. Well, minus the threat of imminent death every day…

"So, what do you think?" asked Nico.

"I guess I'll come…but can you send a Pegasus over?'"

"Just ask Percy or something, isn't he supposed to be there this week, because of your birthday, right?"

I blinked. "How do you know about that? I just…broke it off with him because he forgot."

"You did?" I could sense the surprise in his voice. "Are you sure he forgot? Because he asked me to help him pick out your present…I saw him buy it!"

"What? Wait; can we talk about this at camp? It's getting late and I want to get there before dinner…"

"Uh, yeah sure." I heard some typing in the background. "Okay, Porkiepie should be there in a couple of minutes."

I stepped onto the terrace, after thanking Nico, and hanging up. How did Percy buy a gift and then forget? My thoughts were lost in the wind as I soared on the aging Pegasus away from the city that never sleeps.

When I got to camp, there was some murmuring as my feet touched the soft gravel I've learned to love. I walked to the Big House and saw Nico taking off a headset and putting it in this box. I breathed in the familiar scent of the slightly rotting blue house. Nico acknowledged my presence with a nod. He did a double take.

"Are you wearing _make-up_?"

I glared daggers. "It's a curse. For breaking up with _him_."

Nico's impassive face was hinted with questioning. "How about we go talk about this somewhere else."

We walked towards the arena, and when some guy wolf-whistled; Nico put his arm around my waist. "Don't want to get killed by Percy for not protecting you." He muttered, just so I could hear. I nodded, blushing.

Some huge guys walked by, eyebrows wiggling. "Hey, babe. How's 'bout we get a cabin? I hear Apollo's is empty."

A rock flew up and hit him where the sun don't shine. "Back off." Nico growled.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know she was yours." The guy's friends said mockingly.

"She's not _mine_. She's Percy Jackson's, so I suggest you _back off_." Nico could be very threatening, even though he was only fifteen. The guy raised his hands in defeat and scrambled off.

"Thanks." I squeaked, in a really strange voice. Nico's arm flew off.

"Annabeth. Why the Hades did you just flirt with me?" He seemed to be dead serious, like I just committed the worst crime ever.

"I didn't just flirt with you." I put my hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Nico looked really uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a very low voice. Then Nico did the unthinkable. He slapped me across the face. My head snapped to the side. I understood what I had just done. Grey eyes met black, and he saw that I got what he meant. "Oh my gods… what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know… but I am very lucky that Percy isn't here. He would have beaten me to a pulp. And then drowned me."

I frowned, at the constant mention of Percy. "What?"

"I'm not surprised he never told you." He tossed some of his black hair out of his eyes, "When you left camp, he literally told every single guy here what he would do to them if they did anything to you." He shuddered. "Scary stuff, man."

"He did?" My voice cracked. Nico gave a small smile, and sat down next to a tree.

"You seriously don't know how much he likes you do you?" he shook his head. "You should. He's probably crushed right now. Look, I know my best friend," Nico paused, as if trying to word this right, "And he's not the type to forget stuff like this. He remembered the day m-my sister died and found me, just to say he was sorry. So if he didn't remember your birthday, then something's up."

"I guess so, but I'm sticking to my decision." That even surprised me- why would I say that?

"O-okay… I got to go." He abruptly stood up. His dark clothes rippled and then vanished.

I felt kind of bad, seeing as Percy did all that for me, and the fact that Nico would touch me just so Percy didn't kill him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the squeal of a girl. Drew.

**A/N Another reason I decided to redo all of these chapters was to make them longer, add description and make it more fluent. Thanks guys! **


	2. I Get a Makeover

**Hey guys! I'm really happy that so many people have read my story and it's only been one day! Thanks guys! I just need some more reviews! I' would like to thank DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet for reviewing! Today at school, my home-room teacher brought a strobe light to school! He turned our boring HR into a dance party with Thriller by Michael Jackson. He turned off the lights and threw candy at us! It was so cool! Thanks Mr. A! now that I'm on a sugar high, I will write chapter 3 of Doves Hate Me.**

**Here it comes…..DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy or any of his friends. I also don't own Prada, Gucci, or Coach.**

"_Annabeth?"_ Nico said, clearly scared.

Katie, who seemed much less…creeped out yelled, "Holy Demeter! Finally Annabeth! I can _finally_ put make-up on you! You did this for Percy didn't you! Yes, now I can-"

"We broke up." I said flatly to stop her rambling.

"Was his-ow!" Travis started to say before he was smacked by Katie. She pulled him away and started to whisper- yell and make rapid hand gestures at him. His face started to droop. I looked back at Nico, who was all of a sudden very interested in his shoes.

"Nico!" I snapped.

His head shot up. "Sorry. What happened to you?"

"Yeah, what happened to you, Annabeth?" Travis asked, now dead serious as Katie glared at him.

Drew **(AN: She is in The Heroes of Olympus, Daughter of Aphrodite and Head-Counselor of her cabin. This is set in late September.)**strolled in and screamed, "Annabeth darling! I see that you have taken up the art of beauty for once! Where is Percy? I bet he would _just love_ to see you like this. Hun, your make-up is all wrong! I just have to help you, dear!"

"Okay!" I squealed. Nico gasped. Travis tripped over Katie trying to run away. "What?" I asked in a flirtatious tone of voice. Now that surprised me. I widened my eyes.

"Come on Annabeth! Lets go to my cabin for a make-over!"

I sat in the depths of the perfume land while Drew was rifling through her cabin's "Goodwill" where her cabin mates put "old" clothes and accessories (Most items were only a day old). She threw things out of the closet, that was more of a store, behind her. She kept chucking clothes behind her at full speed (now I know why Aphrodite kids are so strong) until I said

"Prada! Gucci! Coach!" One again I slapped my hands onto my face. Drew stopped her tossing.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…" Drew's eyes widened. She turned around.

"Lacey! Clair! Mitchell! Get over here!" **(AN: Clair is an OC. Don't worry, she's not important. I just wanted to add another person. Lacey and Mitchell are Rick Riordan's characters from TLH(The Lost Hero).) **Three kids sprinted at full speed in there heels (with the exception of Mitchell) while still maintaining their perfect hair styles.

"Yes, Drew?" they said in union. She looked at Clair.

"Clair."

"Yes."

"What are you wearing?"

"A shirt that my dad got me?" She asked nervously.

"Take it off immediately! You are a disgrace to our cabin! You ought to burn that horrid shirt! I am outraged! I am so upset with you right now! Get out of my sight, now!" Clair paled. She started to run out of the room when Drew stopped her.

"Clair, hun," Clair turned. "You have to do all of our chores tonight." Clair ran away as fast as her little legs could take her. "Okay! Now that she's gone, we can begin! Lacey do your thing!

An hour later, I was wearing one of those rufflle-y black skirt that if I bent down, my um…panties would show. The shirt was tight, green, and low-cut. The super long lasting (!) make-up had changed to light blush and green eye-shadow that matched my shirt. They handed me a green Prada clutch and held me in front of them, at arms length. Mitchell then started on my hair. I drifted off into dream-land.

_I saw Aphrodite at the nail-salon having some poor minor goddess paint her nails a pink-ish color._

"_So? How do you like you eternal beauty?" She asked._

"_This is _eternal_?" _

"_Of course dearie! I did say that you were cursed! A curse is almost always eternal! Aren't you happy?"_

"_Um… N- yeah I am happy!"_

" _Now that's my niece!"_

"_Wait- I'm not happy!"_

_She snapped. "Yes you are!"_

"_Yes I am" I repeated._

"_Good Girlie!" _

"_Well it looks like my son Mitchell is done with your hair! I will let you go now."_

"_Okay."_

"_Wait! Annabeth, tell him he did an okay job."_

"_Okay."_

"_Ta, Ta, Annabeth!"_

"_Bye!"_

I woke up with a start.

"Well your hair is done! You look awesome, Annabeth!" Mitchell exclaimed. I was about to thank him but got interrupted by Drew.

"Now, you need to make an appearance!"

**An: WOOOO! It's finally done! Yay! All done! I want to thank DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet once again and also liliesandroses for reviewing! You two are the best! Until the next chapter!**

**A-DOA**


	3. I Get a Date

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank hadesdaughter14 and swimmerreader for reviewing! I want to dedicate this chapter to my grandparents (Hi Amama and Mundi!) who have been reading my stories! When I told my grandma to look me up on FanFiction, she replied that she couldn't find me on . LOL! LOVE YOU AMAMA! Okay, this chapter I am trying to make funny because Annabeth goes under the spell. If it's not funny this chapter, then it will be in the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians.**

Drew abruptly shoved me out the door and then followed gracefully. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, Hun. You look great. Now all you have to do is act like it." She looked around until her eyes landed on some guys from the Apollo cabin. "I want you to walk by all slow and wink when they notice you, k?"

"Yes of course, Drew"

"That's my girl. Go! The girls and I need to see your flirting skills so we can evaluate you!"

I took a steady breath. I basically strutted, but slowly strutted, towards the boys. I flipped my golden hair. One of the boys sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asked dreamily.

"Yeah!" The second boy looked in my direction. His friend zeroed in on me.

"Heyyy… My name is Jeremy and this is my bud Zach." **(AN: Jeremy and Zach are OC they are important to the story so pay attention!) **

"Hi." I said as I tilted my head to the side and smiled. The guy named Jeremy had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Zach asked.

"Sure! Let's go now." I said taking his hand. We started walking, leaving behind Jeremy. For the first time, I really looked at Zach. He had shiny bleach-blonde hair that shimmered on the sun-light. His eyes were a sky blue color. We stopped at the beach. He sat down on a dune and motioned for me to sit next to him. Just as I was about to, a voice in my head said, "Sit on his lap."

So I did. He smiled. We talked about camp affairs and gossiped. He didn't even seem to mind my girly-gossip-ness. Then the conch-horn signaling dinner echoed through the hills.

"Lets gut going, I am hungry." I sighed

'Okay…" Zach said disappointedly.

"Maybe we can pick up where we left off after dinner." I said. Let's just say he got really happy.

After I ate my small meal of salad (without dressing! Way too many carbs!) that Drew got for me, I went back to my cabin where I found a note.

_Annabeth, _

_Meet me at the beach._

_Zach _

A couple minutes later I was at the beach, in a hot pink dress, sitting in Zach's lap. After watching the sunset, for a while, I realized that Zach was staring at me. I closed my eyes and smelled a whiff of sea-salt. In a second, my face was in the sand and Zach was gone.

The last thing I saw was a dark figure. Then it rippled and was gone.

**OOOOHHHHH! Cliffy! Sorry it was so short! It was necessary! Bye!**

**-A-DOA**


	4. We Get Stoll'ed

**_Umm...; Hey guys. I must have been drunk on chocolate when I wrote this... Ignore what happened. Zach isn't dead. Percy didn't get into a car accident. Drew wasn't nice! But the cabin raiding thing did. Its more of a filler __thingy... So. Here we go!_**

**Happy Halloween everybody! I went trick-or-treating is the arctic weather of 30 degrees F plus wind because we were in golf carts! Yay! There was also this random guy that would hide behind garbage cans and scare his teenage kids. He did it like 10 times before we left. They screamed their heads off every time! One of my friends tried to scare me. When he jump out from the bushes. I didn't even notice that she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was funny. I would like to thank all of you guys that reviewed! On with the...DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not ow PJO**

_Travis and Connor _**(AN: This is for you DOHWUW!) **_sat in their cabin, looking over a spread sheet. _

"_I think we should raid the Aphrodite cabin, then the Demeter cabin, and then the Athena cabin." Connor said_

"_No, I don't want to raid the Demeter cabin because Katie would kill me."_

"_Okay, man."_

"_Let's go!" _

_

* * *

_

"_Outside the Aphrodite cabin, over." Travis said into a walkie-talkie. A voice that I presumed was Connor said, "Athena, over." Some other kids' voices sounded over the walkie-talkies. _

"_Ready?"_

"_Always."_

"_I'll do the honors."_

"_As always." I saw Travis pick the lock, it making a slight ping sound. He and his buddies opened the drawers and stole all of their jewelery. Then the girls, mind you, grabbed the lingerie. Travis and friends the grabbed all of the make-up and clothes. They left the cabin, not locking the door. The dream followed Travis to the Athena cabin, meeting Connor half way. They high-fived each other and continued on their way. Travis brought all of the clothes to the Athena cabin and organized them. They then went locked the door behind them and went to their cabins. _

**Sorry it was kinda short, a bit of a filler. Are the pranked cabins going to get back? WILL ANYONE REVIEW ANYTIME SOON? Sorry. But I need you guys to review.**

**That's all folks!**

**-A-DOA**


	5. AN: THANKS!

**Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't another chapter. Sigh. Once again, PERCY DIDN'T GET INTO CAR ACCIDENT AND ZACH IS NOT DEAD. I don't know where that came from. That stuff will never happen. Probably. I REALLY WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP! I basically messed up the whole plot with that. SO IT NEVER HAPPENED! **

**I would also like to thank **Someone you need not know** for writing this comment.**

"_This is just plain dumb. I've been on for a few months, and I think break-up Percabeth is one of the most common and stupid up with Artemis' broken vow."_

**Thank you **Someone you need not know** for writing that. You helped me understand that I should take pride in my own work and believe in myself. Also not to listen to mean people that don't know how to keep to themselves. There's a saying guys and it says, If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it. Another thing that **Someone you need not know** helped me understand is that maybe I should be more original with my work. And maybe he/she is right. But that doesn't mean you have to go making other people doubt their work. I read bad FanFictions all the time (no offence guys!) and I don't make them feel bad. In conclusion, I would like to thank you **Someone you need not know** for helping me realize these things.**

**I would like to thank people for reviewing!**

**I officially Thank:**

**DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet**

**Liliesandroses**

**Swimmerreader**

**HadesDaughter14**

**So unnatral **

**Daughter Of Poseidon (grrrr!(Inside joke))**

**Artemsia (My BFFL in real life)**

**Huddiegleek**

**Goddess of Discord and Cookies**

**Sparkz99**

**AND OF COURSE: **

**SOMEONE YOU NEED NOT KNOW! **

**Thanks Guys! Until the next chapter! Which might be posted today or tomorrow… you didn't hear it from me!**

**A-DOA**


	6. I Forgive a Little

**Hey guys! I am ready to update! Yay I am not high on candy today, I think... I really want to thank CaseyMarieCarter for reviewing! She really knows how to criteqe! I really think that because of that, my writing will improve. Snaps for her! BTW, I couldn't think of a better way to break them up! Lol. I'll try to be more creative in the future. She also knows how to criteque nicely (that was aimed towards the person that I thanked in the AN!) On with the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO.**

The first thing that hit me was the smell. The musty, salty smell. My vision swayed. When it cleared up, I saw a person with messy black hair, laying on a bunk, with earbuds on. He was doing a mini dance with his eyes closed. I coughed and he opened his eyes. They were green.

"Percy?" I croaked. It felt like there were cotton balls in my mouth. It was dry and bad-tasting.

"Annabeth." He sighed gratefully.

"Where is Zach?"

His eyes narrowed. "That blonde kid? I took care of him."

"What did you do to him?"

"Look outside." I turned, with much difficulty, to look outside. There he was, hanging from a make-shift flagpole, by his boxers, which were currently ripping.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." I said coldly.

"We need to talk." He said slowly.

"That's nice."

"No seriously."

"_No seriously." _ I mimicked.

"Come on!"

"What's for lunch?"

"Annabeth!"

"This place smells funny.

"Annabeth!"

"I like architecture."

"Come on, Annabeth!."

"Travis and Connor like to prank people!"

"Yes they do. Now let's talk."

"Did you know that-"

"Shut up!"

"Did you know that the rebuilding of the St. Louis Arch, after you destroyed it, took-" And that was when he tackled me. He leaned in, his breath on my neck.

"Forgive me, please." He said as he put a necklace around my neck.

"Maybe I will if you let me up!" He jumped up and I got a chance to examine the necklace. It was simple, a thin strip of metal on a chain. Inscribed on it was Φύκια Εγκέφαλος και σοφό κορίτσι

That softened me (stupid hormones!). "Percy I-I-" He put one finger over my lips.

"Listen." He said. I could hear faint screaming. We ran outside, weapons on hand only to find Zach with no pants on. Percy put his hand over my eyes and led me a different direction.

I started to smell sea-salt and knew immeadiatly we were heading towards the ocean.

"Table for two." Someone said. Percy uncovered my eyes. Before me was a candle-lit dinner **(AN: Corny much? Unfortunately, this is Percy we're talking about.) **for indeed two. There was just one problem. Connor was the waiter.

"I asked Will Solace to be the waiter!" Percy practically yelled.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, seeing the mischevious grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing..." Connor said looking towards the trees. **(AN: Should I do a One-shot of what is going on in travis' head right now? Review!) **

"That's it! I am offically scared!" I said nervously.

"Let's just try to enjoy thins dinner..." Percy said.

**HAHAHAHAHA! No romantic/passionate make-out scene for you guys! I know that they got back together quickly but don't worry I bet that something will happen(hint,hint!)! YOU GUYS MUST CHECK OUT **Lystra ** (Link should be there!) PROFILE! She is awesome and my BFFL in real-life! Peace Out!**

**-A-DOA**


	7. I Get a Fight

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY! DOVES HATE ME CHAPTER 8! I am surprised I made it this far! And with 23 reviews! Thanks guys! Check out my two new stories, PJO Saves the Whales and Mix and Mingle! Also check out Lystra's new stories! She posted two stories already! They are really good! She posted one and in one hour got a review(not from me!)! She is the best. And is 'infuriated with me' for saying that she is a better writer than I am. It is true! She is better than me, I swear! Okay on with the story.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own PJO.**

"_I asked Will Solace to be the waiter!" Percy practically yelled._

"_What did you do to him?" I asked, seeing the mischievous grin on his face._

"_Oh, nothing..." Connor said looking towards the trees. _

"_That's it! I am officially scared!" I said nervously. _

"_Let's just try to enjoy this dinner..." Percy said._

Just before I sat down a voice in my head said, _"Get prettied up first!"_

"Hey Percy. I need to go to the bathroom. I will be right back. "

"Sure."

I ran to the bathroom to find Drew holding out a navy blue dress with a lot of hot pink flowers on it. She also held up high heels with an identical pink on the heels and tip of it. The strap, that had a bow, were super sparkly. **(I will post the links to them on my profile!)**

"Thank the gods, Drew!"

"I know I am awesome." I threw it on as fast as I could. Drew slathered make-up on my face. I ran out the door quickly (well, as quickly as a first-time heel wearer could) back to the beach. Percy saw me and his eyes widened.

"You look-"

"Hot, I know." I slapped my hand up to my mouth.

"Annabeth, is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah lets eat." As if on cue, Connor brought out some food. It was steak, rice, and some things I don't recognize.

"Did you cook this, Connor?"

"Sadly, no. Katie cooked it up!"

"You are sure."

"Yes."

"Sure your sure."

"Most definitley." 

"Okay..."

"Lets eat then." I said, my hunger over taking me. Percy inhaled his food while I talked and ate more politely.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" I said slowly.

"Why are you so...girly all of a sudden?" He questioned, choosing his words carefully.

"Excuse me?" I asked, but it was involuntery. I struggled inside. I was like I was fighting myself.

"It's just you were never into this stuff... you were more of a tom-boy."

"Did you just call me a boy?" Shot out of my mouth. I wanted to tell him that I was cursed, but whenever I tried to, it felt like my brain and heart were being ripped apart. There was a searing pain in my chest.

"No! You were almost like one of my guy friends before." 

"So I was just one of the guys." The same pain. I wondered if my face showed any emotion, besides anger.

"No, no. You were just not-not like a child of Aphrodite before!" He yelled. Connor chose the wrong moment to walk over. Percy threw his plate at him. A piece of brocoli went into his mouth and he ran away screaming "The vegestables are attacking! Run for your lives!"

"You know what! This was the other reason I broke up with you! I just can't have a coversation with you anymore!"

"Maybe we should just break up now!" he exclaimed. I wanted to say _No, we shouldn't break up!_ But when I tried I got that searing pain again. Instead I yelled, "Why not!"

"I guess were over then!"

"I guess so!"

I ran away from the beach and into my cabin. I burst into my office-y thing crying, because for once I couldn't speak my mind. I looked down at my necklace and tore it off.

_Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl are no more._

**What did you think? I just love breaking them up. Its so much fun to get them back together! Who is messing with Annabeth's mind? Tell me. Click that button. It blue. It beckons.**

**Click It!**


	8. Thaila Kills Some Newbies

**I NEED A BETA! My spelling and grammar is horrible! I was reading one of my posted chapter and there were so many mistakes! Someone help me! I would ask Lystra, but she has only written 2 stories… so HELP me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO.**

I cried. Weepped. Sobbed. Bawled. And many other word meaning cry. I lost him again. And this time it wasn't even my fault! Someone was messing with my head. Who was it? Was it Aphrodite? Athena? Dyonisis? I don't know. That's not fair! I am a daughter of Athena! I _need_ to know things! It's in my blood! That is what I was made to do, think! So that is what I need to do.

There was a knock at the door.

"Annabeth!" I would recognize that voice anywhere!

"Thalia!" I cried. She burst through the door. Her circlet shined on her head. She hugged me. After she launched a hundred stories about the affairs of the hunters, she seemed to see that I had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Aphrodite put a curse on me. I have to be all girly and such. I also just re-broke up with Percy." Strange, I could tell Thalia, but not Percy.

"Well, I am not a expert on relationships, but shouldn't you tell him that?"

"That's just it! I can't! Someone is out to ruin me for life!"

"Do you think that I could tell him?"

"Maybe…"

"I am going to try." She stormed out the door, towards Grover, who happened to be showing a newbie around camp.

"Grover!" she shouted. He jumped.

"Thalia! What brings you to camp?"

"None of your bees wax! Where's Percy?"

His face darkened, "He left camp last night, after the fight…"

"Why?"

"Ummm…don't you get it? He is like…in love with Annabeth! She broke his heart. I don't know where he is now."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not really…"

"Oh my gods! I am going to kill him!" The newbie cowered on fear, because there was a growing storm cloud, complete with lightening, behind her. I don't know why she was getting this angry. It was like she knew something the rest of us didn't.

"Calm down Thals!"

"No! She ruined it! And on purpose, too!"

"What?"

"I will kill whoever is responsible!"

"Thalia, what is wrong?" Now she was really mad, and lightening was shooting at random, unlucky pedestrians. Grover rushed the newbie into a cabin. People fled from the scene. I stood my ground. Her eyes flashed to the sky.

"Why? Why did you do this to them?" She screeched at it.

"Take a dee-"

"NO!"

By this time Pheobe **(AN: Spelling?)** ran to the scene. I wonder if this happens often…

"I hate you!" she yelled as she shot bolts into the sky.

"_THEY. WILL. PAY!"_

**OOOOOOHHH! Who is Thalia mad at? Who are they? Who is she? Sorry it was short. I am running dry on ideas. Remember, I need a Beta and quick! PLEASE! I AM STILL BEGGING YOU! What did you think? R&R! Click that blue button. Do it!**


	9. We Get Screwed

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so** **so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I know it wasn't that long but it was for me. I was smacked in the face with like 5 tests on THE SAME DAY! It was torture. My hand still hurts. So here it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO.**

"Thalia, who are you so mad at?" I asked after we subdued her. It took the whole camp and a certain son of Hades to create a fissure in the ground…yeah. She struggled. We had to duct tape her to a chair so she wouldn't leave.

"I need to go!"

"No! Tell me who you are mad at and then I will let you leave!" I cried.

"The gods!"

"Which ones?"

"I am not allowed to tell!"

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you that either!"

"Just let me go so I can kill them!"

"No!"

"Fine. Just keep me here forever." Then a roar thundered through the hills. There was a screech of the alarms. A single order was heard above the chaos "Arma Heroes!" **(Latin for heroes to arms. I tried to do it in Greek but the translator was being rude) **

Thalia smirked. I whipped out my knife and cut her free. She stood her eyes full of lightening. We sprinted out the door. Another roar. Malcolm ran by, throwing armor to us. Thalia raised her sword in thanks. She tapped her bracelet, the hideous head of Medusa pooping out on her shield. There was a flash of red to our right. Rachel.

"Percy, we need Percy!" She said.

"Too bad he's not HERE!" Thalia yelled, spitting in Rachel's face. She was apparently still pretty worked up.

"He is the only one who can defeat this monster!"

"What is it?" I asked eager to change the subject.

"It's a drakon but it needs to be drowned!"

"We could make it head towards the lake or ocean." I proposed.

"No it needs to be forcefully drowned."

"Great."

"Let's go and try to defeat it ourselves." Thalia said.

"Annabeth should try to IM Percy."

"He won't listen to me these days. You should try."

"Okay… I guess I'll try."

"Go! We are needed in battle!" Thalia told her as a round of new screeches echoed through the forest. She ran toward the Big House as we ran the other direction.

We soon found out that this monster was going to be hard to defeat. I saw the Ares cabin on the front line battling the monster. Thalia was with them, arches of lightening hitting it with massive force. Her huntresses were up in the trees shooting arrows, staying far, far away from the Apollo boys in the trees with them. The Hephaestus cabin was setting up catapults, which were soon to be filled with Greek fire. Travis and Connor trying to set up hoplite phalanxes, but no one would listen to them. I ran over and backed them up. They nodded in thanks, and I left them in charge. Then I charged into battle.

The drakon was at least 40 feet tall. I had never seen anything like it. For the first time, I felt clueless. Now I am starting to sound like Percy. I stepped next to Thals. She sent more voltage towards the beast.

"What is that?" I asked. She turned towards me in surprise.

"I thought you would know! Now we're screwed."

I turned my attention towards the monster again. What I was really wondering was how it got into camp in the first place. I glanced toward the sea. _GREAT! _To make matters worse, there was a mini hurricane coming strait to camp. If a monster could get in, then a hurricane could. I concentrated on fighting. _Stab, roll, flip in mid air, avoid lightening, slash, and deflect._ The hurricane was getting closer.

Then I heard Rachel scream, "He isn't answering!"

The hurricane was even closer. I thought I saw a shadow of a person inside…no, it's not possible. Then I had a mini, essential flashback.

_I stumbled back in surprise. Percy was making his own, personal, _hurricane,_ putting out Hyperion's light. _

"It's Percy!" I yelled. But no one heard me. And another scream sounded as an entire cabin was thrown to their, quite possible death.

**OMZ! What is that thing! Why is Annabeth being nice to Rachel? Why can't Percy's personal hurricane come any faster? Who possibly died? Will I update? I will if I get 40 reviews. I have 34 so far so let's review people. Constructive criticism is applauded. Flames…well you know what happened to the last person who flamed. **


	10. Chapter 11

**I love you guys! When I woke up this morning I stole my mom's computer (she announced that I need my own computer (I do have one but it's not a laptop) So I told her that would make a great x-mas present) and signed onto Fan Fiction. I looked and saw 41 reviews! I love reading them! You guys are so funny! Now for the long awaited (not really) chapter 11 of Doves Hate Me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO**

_The hurricane was even closer. I thought I saw a shadow of a person inside…no, it's not possible. Then I had a mini, essential flashback._

I stumbled back in surprise. Percy was making his own, personal, hurricane, putting out Hyperion's light.

"_It's Percy!" I yelled. But no one heard me. And another scream sounded as an entire cabin was thrown to their, quite possible death._

"No!" I heard Travis yell to my right. He sprinted by me, eyes locked on something. I watched him drop down to his knees. His tears cleaned the grime and sweat on his face. I couldn't see past him. He picked someone up and turned around. I stopped dead in my tracks. Her face was misshapen. Her nose was twisted in a way that shouldn't be possible. I could see bone sticking out of her leg. Her eyes were closed; I wasn't sure if she was dead or trying to make the pain go away. She wasn't moving.

_Whoom. _I was blown away. There was a sharp pain in my leg. When I opened my eyes, I saw that almost everyone was thrown. I looked towards the monster. Two demigods were still fighting it. And a hurricane. Lightning was hitting with enough force to kill a thousand mortals. Rocks and water were hurtling toward the beast. I looked to my left and saw some zombies. I guess Nico summoned them. They woke up and started chanting "Ghost King! Ghost King!" I tried to get up, but every time I did a blast of air shot at me, forcing me to sit down again.

A massive wave hit the monster, somehow making it implode. We were sprayed with a mixture of water and dust. Someone cheered. The hurricane died out, leaving Percy behind. A flock of girls ran to him. I rolled my eyes. He struggled to break out. Then a wave came and soaked them all. They backed up quickly. He made his way over to me, receiving fist bumps along the way. I would have gone to him, but I found out I couldn't support my leg. When he got to me, he helped me up. He supported my weight. We brought me to the ocean and threw me in. I screamed. Everyone else gasped. I hit the water and my leg immediately felt better. I got up and Percy was right in my face. He leaned in. I did the same. He pulled me closer, smiling against my lips. I threw my arms around his neck. Someone wolf-whistled at us. I heard a retching sound behind me. I broke the kiss.

Thalia was hunched over a garbage can. I guess that's a hunter thing. I heard more retching sounds from the woods.

"Percy! I need to tell you something!" She yelled.

"One minute!" H leaned in again, but a hunter shot an arrow at his head. It bounced of harmlessly.

"Fine." He said walking towards Thalia. I followed.

"Annabeth has been cursed. She can't control herself. Most of the things she said at your _date,_" she paused to stick her head in the can again. "were a lie. Not her fault."

I got that pain again. I collapsed on the floor. Then I assumed the fetal position. A cry rang through the battle-field. Soon after, I realized that it was me screaming.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy say, but it was like I was submerged in water. Spots danced in front of my eyes. "Wise Girl!"

"Help!" I think Thalia said. Will Solace kneeled down next to me. My vision was swaying. He barked some orders to other healers. I started shaking. My breathing slowed. Phoebe ran over and started to check my pulse. Grover started playing his pipes along with some woodland friends. It helped a little bit, but not that much.

"My ears are buzzing!" Nico cried out. Percy dropped to his knees.

"Wise Girl, don't leave me." Then darkness came and took me.

**OH NO! Who did Travis pick up? Is Annabeth dead? Review people I want to know what you think! I will update if I get 50 reviews. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hahaha! You guys must be sooooo mad at me. I love you guys! This one is going to be kinda short. Sorry! I don't have anything to say so on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!**

My vision was blurry. I saw a horse and five figures standing around me. A tall figure was arguing with another one. His voice waivered and he sunk down to his knees. A boy (my vision was clearing up a little) got down with him and spoke softly into his ear. The tall figure shook his head. Then the girl got down too. He said something and she threw up. I started to remember who I was. Thoughts were flooding back to me. I tried to move but no prevail. Will Solace left the room. And Chiron too.

I closed my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to get their attention.

"Wise Girl, come back." A single tear fell on my face. **(A/N I need to work on making Percy less…of a hopeless romantic) **My eyes fluttered open.

"Annabeth!" He yelled so loud that a coupe of kids ran in with tranqulizer guns. They walked back out, talking into walkie-talkies.

"Ow, Percy!"

"Sorry." Thalia smiled sadly.

"I think she will be alright." She said. The Chiron ran into the room with Will on his heels…hooves.

"I received reports of screaming." He said.

"No we're all fine." Will started checking my pulse and heart beat.

"Can you move?" I started slowly flexing my fingers. I could do no more than that and talk.

"I got this Will." Percy said. He bent down and did some stuff that got Thalia running to the bathrooms. My arms started to move. I tangled my fingers in his hair, which happened to be very greasy. I pulled back.

"When was the last time you took a shower?"

"I have not taken one since you…passed out."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks."

"What?"

"It's true Annabeth. And Percy, nice job…rehabilitating. That would have taken weeks without you!" I felt my face getting hot. I looked over to my right, where I saw makeshift bed.

"What is that?" I asked. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Will beat him to it.

"He's been sleeping here." I kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Will was quick to change the subject. "Percy, are you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, due to recent…intruders, the gods have seen it fir to stay here at camp." I groaned. The Fates must have been mad at me because just the Aphrodite ran in. And slapped me.

"How dare you tell him!"

"She didn't tell me, Thalia did." Percy said stepping between her and me. Her face fell and she huffed.

"I haven't been exactly truthful with you two."

**HAHA! I must be killing you guys with all of these cliffhangers! Sadly, I think this story is drawing to a close. AHHHHHHH! Yeah, I know. I am upset too. But if I get enough reviews I will make a sequel! And I will update if I get 55 reviews! R&R PEEPS!**


	12. We Get the Truth

**HEYYYYYY! I got 55 reviews yay! I want to tell you guys about my bffl in real life that just made a Fan Fiction! Her name is Kallie-Daughter of Aphrodite! She is awesome. Okay, I want to thank all of you people that reviewed! Thanks guys! On with the…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. Seriously. I don't. Sadly.**

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, sitting on my bed.

"Well, someone put me up to this."

"Who?" I asked. Aphrodite looked up as if thinking.

"I, uh, can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked, thinking that this conversation was taking a turn towards Thalia Street.

"If I tell you, then she will tell Ares about my affair with Apollo."

"If you don't tell us we will tell Ares about your little affair."

"Oh, Designer knock-offs! Why did I tell you that?"

"We're waiting."

"Fine! It was Athena that made me do this!"

"What?"

"She wanted me to break you two apart! I had to choose between you and Apollo. So I chose Apollo." She said, giggling like a school-girl at the end of her mini rant.

"Then why did you make Annabeth girly?"

"Well let me explain my whole plan to you."

"Go on." I said.

"Well, first, I made Percy forget your birthday. Then, I put the curse on you thinking that he would never like you again. I appeared in Drew's head, telling her that she has to make you super pretty! Ahhh…you looked amazing! Then I made that Zach boy love you! It was cute but I could tell you didn't really like him. I sent that drakon because I got into a fight with Ares, so I had to get back at his kids. I didn't think that Percy would come and you too would get back together. How did you know to come anyway?"

"Dream." He replied.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Then when Thalia told him, the curse tried to kill you. I don't know why it didn't though. And now here we are! Talking about what happened!"

"But that still doesn't explain something," I said "Who was messing with my head."

Aphrodite furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? I never messed with your head!"

"I am so confused now." I said.

The door blasted open. "APHRODITE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

**Sorry it was so short! I thought her confession would be longer but no. The next chapter will be longer. All I need is 60 reviews and I will post it. 'Nuff said.**


	13. AN:Sorry!

**Sorry guys! I know I said I would update if I got 60 reviews, but I have for the first time hit a huge bump in road. And now I have to wait until the gas station people fix my tire (Don't you love my little analogy?). It may take a day or two. But I promise that I won't become one of those people who randomly die for a year and then miraculously come back to life. I will try to push for tomorrow. SORRY!**

**-A-DOA**


	14. Victory Gets Its Butt Kicked

A/N Hey guys! I didn't die and come back a year later! Instead, I came back in one day. I want to dedicate this chapter to Daughter of Poseidon! My new beta and my mortal enemy! Inside joke! Thanks for giving me this idea! So here we go! This chapter will be in Percy's POV because I feel like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO okay? The only people I own are the sons of Nike mentioned later!

**A woman in full battle armada stormed into the room, with owls following close behind her. Her sparkling grey eyes showed through her helmet, and an owl landed on her shoulder, head twitching like birds head's tend to do. She went straight towards Aphrodite. I motioned for Annabeth to get up, but she shook her head no. Meanwhile, Aphrodite armed herself with perfume and vibrating mascara. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I kicked the wall. It crumbled, causing dust to cover us. I heard Annabeth cough. When it cleared, I saw Athena towering over Aphrodite, sword to vibrating mascara. I picked up Annabeth and jumped out of the improvised escape route.**

**"Annabeth, what are we going to do? How are we going to get rid of the curse?" I asked frantically.**

**"Is there still make-up on me?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, sorry," I replied**

**She kicked a rock. "I hate this! It's not me!" Controlled by her anger, she punched some random kid walking by. He yelled and some buff kids ran over. Children of Nike. Great.**

**"Did she just push Pedro?" One of them asked.**

**"Yeah! I did!" She yelled before I could cover her mouth. He glared and helped Pedro up. Then he crossed the line, he pushed Annabeth. My eyes narrowed.**

**"You did not just do that. Do you even know who she is?" I exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, some Aphrodite newbie!" Annabeth's eyes started to water. I turned to her.**

**"Pull out your dagger." I said. She did, and the kids laughed.**

**"That thing is puny! Like you could kill anything with that!" They sneered. They stopped laughing, when I pulled out Riptide. I looked at Annabeth and a thought passed through us. **_**Let's send them to the infirmary! **_**They cautiously drew their swords.**

**"You can go first Annabeth, I will finish them off." I instructed. The little kid gulped. Then the oldest kid murmured in his ear, and little Pedro ran off.**

**Annabeth slashed at the first guy, who I now recognized as Matthew, and got him across the face. His bud lunged at her back, and I knocked his sword out of his hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Pedro was back, and this time he brought some friends. They lunged at Annabeth and I stared in amazement as she battled all seven of them, without breaking a sweat. To my right there was a crowd, cheering Annabeth on. One kid tried to get her from behind, but she did a flip over his head and gave him a pretty good gash on his back. He howled and his cabin-mates pushed harder. A kid named Brandon cut her beautiful face and I lost it. Before I could intervene, a bolt hit him. Thalia ran beside me, blowing choppy hair out of her face and smirked. Brandon went down. Now there were only three guys left. Annabeth glanced over her shoulder, signaling me to the fight. I calmly walked over, making a mini hurricane, along the way. It shot one kid away and the other started to fight me. I stabbed him in the arm before he could get in a strike. I looked to Annabeth, who had just kicked Matthew to the ground. I pointed Riptide to his throat.**

**"This dagger saved the world. And my name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." He gasped and a wave washed him away.**

**I touched Annabeth's face and her blood dripped down my fingers. I made some water hit it and her cut started to fade away. She looked away and the campers were silent as tears slid down her face. They had never seen her cry before, without a good reason. I hugged her and told her that she still looks like a daughter of Athena to me.**

**"But I don't look like one to everyone else! It's not fair!"**

**"Back to your normal activities people! Show's over!" I heard Thalia yell to the campers who had come to watch the show.**

**"That's it!" I said. "We need to talk to Aphrodite and get this curse lifted!"**

**When we walked back to my door, Aphrodite was still battling Athena. Annabeth continuous crying snapped them out of fighting. Athena ripped Annabeth out of my arms, and not before giving me a glare started questioning her.**

**"Did he hurt you? What have you done?" She said turning towards me.**

**"He did nothing! He has done nothing but helped me! I want this curse to be lifted!" She yelled.**

**Aphrodite sighed. "I am afraid that's not possible."**

**A/N HAHAHAHA! I am killing you guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. All I want is 70 reviews. That's all. Then I will probably update! R&R!**


	15. We Get Somewhere

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing so quickly! Soooo... what happened today... Kallie signed up for the guys wrestling team. The wrestling coach walked around at lunch looking for people that would like to be on the team. He walked by and Kallie is all like, "Is the team only for guys?" and he was all like , "No. Are you interested?" and she's like, "yeah!" and then she gave him her name, number, and email address! Ariel and I were crying and GB did a spit-take! Good times... On with the story.**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

I did the stupidest thing I could have ever done in my life. I reached out and slapped Aphrodite. She slapped me back. Then I slapped her back. Then she slapped me back. We got into this little slap fight but Percy ended it by yanking me back.

"Annabeth!"

"Sorry. Hormones." Aphrodite and Athena nodded in agreement, understanding where I was coming from.

"What do you mean it's not possible?" I questioned.

"Remember what I told in that dream? When I was making Hecate do my nails?" Aphrodite asked, then mumbled more to herself, "And she did a terrible job."

"You said that a curse is almost always permanent...Oh no!" I groaned. Percy looked at his feet.

"But, there is one other option. If you show the curse that even though you're not...you, your lover," she gestured at Percy. "will still love you no matter what, the it will give up."

I looked at Percy and he nodded, not wanting to do anything that would make Athena blast him.

"Well? Why isn't the curse gone? Percy loves me no matter what!" I exclaimed.

"It's not that simple..you have to, um, make it permanent." she explained. I felt my face getting red. I glanced at Percy, who's face was rapidly turning white. Athena stepped forward.

"No, no, no! I allowed you do date that sea-spawn, thinking that I could break you two up! I will not allow this! Never! Ever! You may not marry him! Ever!" she exclaimed.

She was getting so worked up, she was shaking. Percy grabbed my hand.

"Mom, think of my happiness." I pleaded.

"No." She said, her face stern, ice cold. She had never felt love.'

"Please!" I begged. "I want to be normal again! Please." Her face was one of disgust. She grabbed Percy by the ear and whispered viciously, "If you ever hurt her, consider yourself dead."

I closed my eyes. Finally, we were going some where.

**Sorry it was such a short chappie. I am running low on time. I will probably update tomorrow. I can't wait for the wedding! Yay! It's going to be my dream wedding, in case you're wondering. Yay! All done!**

**Edited**


	16. The Guest List

**Guess what? I am back! Yay! The next few chapters (I will probably make two or three) will just be the planning of the wedding. I have watched enough shows with my mom to know that it is hectic. So, yeah. Also, I don't know who I want to make the cake so I want you guys to tell me who should! It can be anyone! I will most likely only pick one, but if I like two, then I will hire one for dessert. On with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Right after Athena gave Percy permission to marry me, he thanked her and left. I didn't know where he was going, but he told me he would meet me at the beach later. Aphrodite squealed, then poofed away leaving the smell of designer perfume. Athena actually burst into a column of flames.

I walked outside, amazed at what had happened. I saw Thalia race up the hill.

"Hey Annabeth! Why did you have to go to the Big House?" She asked, panting.

"Had to talk to my mom and Aphrodite."

"That bad huh?"

"No. But I found out how to lift the curse." I told her the entire conversation, including Percy leaving.

"Oh my Zeus! You need to get down to the beach, now!"

"What?" She answered by pushing me down the hill.

Percy was waiting there for me.

"Hey, Percy!" I said.

"Hey." He said, looking very nervous.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He patted the sand next to him. I sat down, smiling.

Percy took a deep breath. "Annabeth, we have been friends since we were twelve, dating since we were sixteen. But it feels s o much longer than that. When we were thirteen, you punched Matt Sloan and turned me back into a human at Circe's. I snuck on a quest to save you and did. We found the Labyrinth and Daedalus. We defeated Kronos for crying out loud! My point is we can make it through anything. That's why you should marry me." He pulled out a ring. "Will you?" It was huge. A simple band with a square shaped diamond and a grey colored diamond on the left, and an emerald on the right.

"Yes! Of course I will!" He let out a breath. I only pecked him on the lips because I knew the whole camp was most likely watching. Also because I heard crying from behind us. Stupid Aphrodite kids, ruining the moment. I hate them. Chiron galloped in, tears running down his face.

"I am acting as if I was your father!" He said. Which of course he basically had. "I have to go…" He said, trying to hold back tears. Then the whole camp ran over to congratulate us.

"AHHHH! Percy! I didn't know planning this would be so hard!" I yelled at about three in the morning.

"And I didn't know I wouldn't get any sleep!" He replied miserably.

"Help me and you might get some sleep later!"

"Fine."

He shuffled over. "What do we need to do?"

"Venue, food, guest list, videographers/photographers, cake, bridesmaids, groomsmen, clothes for them, dress for me, tux for you, flowers, décor, priest, party favors, all of that stuff!"

"Um…let's start with the guest list."

"Okay. I get a note-book."

**Bridesmaids **

Thalia

Juniper

Rachel

Silena (Nico said he could bring her back for the day.)

**Groomsmen**

Grover

Nico

Tyson

Beckendorf (*)

**Flower Girl**

Sofia (See other story: The Plaza)

**Ring Bearer**

?

**Other People Invited**

Sally

Paul

Fredrick Chase

Helen Chase (Idk her name)

Bobby + Mathew (Brother)

Travis + Connor

Katie Gardiner

Will Solace

Jake Mason

Clarisse

Chris

"Perfect! A small wedding! Just what we want!" I said.

"Where should we have it?" Percy asked.

"I think I can help with that." A voice said from the corner.

**Yay! All done! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! As of today, I got 75 reviews! Keep up the good work! I need at least 15 more to continue writing. I know that is a lot, but your reviews help my writing, and I am trying to make my chapters longer! Thanks!**


	17. The Location

**A/N Hey guys. I'm back. This is going to be a short chapter because my friends and I are going through some tough times right now and I don't have much time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on PJO.**

I whirled around. A figure was leaning against the doorway, in the shadows. It stepped forward.

"I think I have a plan." Poseidon said. "I approve of this marriage, as long as Percy is happy. I have a few proposals for you two. One, let Aphrodite help plan it, it's her specialty. And, you don't want...bad things to happen if she can't help. Also, I think you should have the wedding at Majestic Elegance Resort. It is right on the beach in Punta Cana, Dominican Republic. It is beautiful there, and there are so many things to do there, not to mention great rooms and service! What do you say?"

Percy looked at his father, then at me. I gave a weak nod and he turned back to his father.

"Why not?" he replied wearily.

There was a squeal from behind me. "YES! I get to plan your wedding!" Aphrodite was shaking in excitement. A shiny, lavender laptop appeared in front of her. "Look at this place! And done. There I booked your wedding. June 25th. Let's see...what room...oh, here we go! You will be staying in the Elegance Club Ocean View Suite! Private beach, indoor and outdoor jacuzzi, espresso machine, 24-hour room service, king bed, pillow menu, everything is in order! Now I will just book all of your guests...uh oh! Sofia can't stay in the Majestic Elegance. Who else can't...it seems that Thalia and Nico can't either. And your family Annabeth. So let's book Thalia and Nico together with Sophie and your family together! Done."

"Thank you, Aphrodite." I said, glad that I didn't have to take the burden of doing that.

"No problem! Would you like to see the Resort?" she asked in an excited manor.

"Sure." Percy said stepping behind Aphrodite. We looked at an array of images showing the hotel and view. It was very tropical and gave a sense of relaxation. After all the stress fron the Titan war this is exactly what Percy and I needed. This is exactly what we all need.

"Where do you want to hold the ceremony? Beach, gazebo, or in your room?" Aprhodite questioned.

"Beach." We answered as one.

"Done. What about the reception? On a roof-top or the beach." she wondered.

"Roof-top sounds cool." I said.

Percy looked at the screen. "I'm with her." he nodded.

"Okay. What about-" There was a muffled sound, a love song, coming from her purse. She huffed and reached into her Juicy Couture Daydreamer bag. "Hello." She said, sounding very annoyed. "Fine. Whatever. Gods!" She hung up. "I need to go but Annabeth, I am leaving the attire to you. You should start looking for dresses. You need to start thinking about color scheme too, okay?" I nodded. "Okay, I'm off to mess with some kid named...Jack's love life. Ta-ta!" She poofed away after putting on her Louis Vutton sun glasses.

"Well she's a charmer." Poseidon said, speaking for the first time since Aphrodite came.

Percy and I exchanged glances. "Tell me about it."

**A/N Okay that is done. I told you it would be short! Okay got to go.**


	18. The Flight Part 1

**A/N Hey guys I am back! I want to thank my amazing beta: Daughter of Poseidon! She is doing an amazing job editing! Thanks! Okay, on with the chapter. By the way, the resorts that they are getting married at I have been to so no complaints! Oh and at the bottom is a contest that you might be interested in. And also, I got bored and decided to put myself in the story.**

**IMPORTANT: Do not tell me that what I am saying about the landmarks and other stuff in the airport is wrong. My _entire_ family is in the aviation business and I fly _at least_ six times a year so I _don't_ want to hear it. Thank you**.

**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own PJO or Majestic Colonial/ Majestic Elegance Resort.**

"Last call for flight 375." A lovely feminine voice said over the intercom of Newark Airport.

"Percy! We are going to miss the plane!" I screeched, while he tried to convince the security guard to let Thalia bring her mace canister (AKA Spear) aboard the plane.

"I'm sorry sir, she cannot bring this aboard. It would be in direct violation of our code." She said in a condescending tone, motioning towards the large sign that clearly stated: **Do not** **u****nder any circumstances may any passengers bring mace canisters aboard the plane. Thank you.**

"Percy lets just show her what it is." Thalia said, turning toward the lady. Then she made it turn into the spear.

The lady rolled her eyes. "Demigods, huh? Move along."

I breathed a sigh of relief. We ran to gate were just about to close the doors.

"Wait!" Nico yelled. The smiling woman stopped and stared, annoyed at us for yelling. "We need to board. We have first class tickets."

She smiled wryly. "I was wondering why first class was so empty."

She looked at all of our passports and tickets as fast a possible. Then she ushered us onto the plane.

"Where do we go?" I hissed.

Someone laughed. She stood. "I can help you with that." She was average sized and skinny. Her hair was down and she was super blond with dark, natural highlights. She was wearing plaid shorts, with a short sleeve t-shirt. She wore big, DC's. If she was attempting to look casual, her evil plan was succeeding. "My name is Alessa."

I stuck my hand out. "Thanks. Do you know where our seats are?"

"Give me your tickets."

I did and she glanced at them. "Cool. Percy and Annabeth have the seat right across from me, C1 and D1. Thalia and Nico are in front of them, C2 and D2. Grover and Juniper are in front of them," She explained professionally.

"Interesting names…" she muttered as an afterthought. We decided to pretend that we didn't hear her.

She turned to one of the flight attendants.

"Hey Mary! Don't you love first time flyers?"

Mary laughed and nodded. We sat with our bags in our laps.

Alessa stifled a giggle. "You guys need to put your bags in the overhead bins or under the seat in front of you." Alessa knows a lot about the aviation business for a teenage girl.

"Oh." We stashed our bags. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard. Thank you for flying with us. We are in a Boeing 737 800 today on a flight to Punta Cana, Dominican Republic. Our arrival time is approximately 8:27 AM. I hope you enjoy your flight with us. Thank you."

Alessa got up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to George."

"George?"

"The pilot. He is the best! I know everyone."

"Are you even allowed back there?" I questioned curiously.

She held up a card. "This is the pass-key to everything." Then she walked up to the doors and knocked. A flight attendant rushed up to her and started to pull her away.

"Percy, look." I said to Percy, who was anxiously biting his nails.

He looked up and saw Alessa glaring at the woman. The woman backed up, with wide eyes. Who is this girl? I thought.

The door opened and the old man's eyes lit up. They shook hands and at once started laughing joyfully like old friends. Then the pilot's head snapped back to the cockpit and his face lost its light. He hugged her and walked back to the room, and shut the double doors. Alessa casually walked back, smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I am the daughter of someone who is very important to the aviation business." She smirked. Then she glanced at Percy. "What's wrong with him?"

"He is not much of a flyer."

"Ah. Do you mind if I sit next to him for a minute?"

"I guess not…" I replied, slightly afraid of her. She sat next to him and murmured in his ear. His eyes shot open.

"How did you know?" He asked in amazement.

"It's really obvious, no offence."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, we will be off soon." As if on cue, there was a dinging sound. A voice came over the intercom.

"The captain has just turned on the fasten seat belt sign. Please, take your seat and please return your seats and try tables to their upright position. We will be departing soon."

Alessa and I switched seats. "Percy? Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay…I think…"

"The cabin doors have closed, please turn off all cell phones and electronic devices. Please direct your attention to the screens to view a safety video. Thank you for flying with us."

The video started and Alessa murmured something under her breath. I listened closer and realized that she was reciting the video. As the plane started to move, Percy anxiously grabbed my hand. Then it got really loud. Percy squeezed his eyes shut. "It's just thrust Percy!" Alessa laughed. Then we were shooting down the runway. Suddenly, we were up in the air. It was the strangest feeling. Everyone in our party was gripping their armrests, looking straight forward, while Alessa was boredly drumming on every surface available, including the head of the dude next to her. Finally we reached the correct altitude and stopped ascending.

"You are now free to move about the cabin. Please, read the magazine in front of you to see a list of approved electronics."

We all reached forward to grab the magazine. "Don't bother. If there is something you can't use, I will tell you. So, who are you? And what is your story?"

"Well I am Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson. He is my-"

"Wait I know this one. You are engaged and getting married on June…24th? 25th? Close enough. There is also a knife concealed on your arm and Percy has a pen. Thalia has a canister of pepper spray? Mace? And Nico…Nico seems dark; he has a sword under his shirt. Hm…Grover has hooves and Juniper has a sapling in the overhead bin." I stared at her.

"How-what-wh-" I asked surprised.

"I mastered the art of deducing a long time ago. And I saw you guys get here. It was rather funny to watch if you ask me."

"How old are you?" I asked, wishing I had her deducing skills.

"Fourteen."

"Okay. How come everyone here treats you like a goddess?"

"Once again, my family. I basically am a goddess here, daughter of Athena."

Nico groaned in front of us. "Are we there yet?"

**A/N Okay that chapter is done. The next chapter will be more of the plane and Alessa. Now you people know what kind of person I am. Here is the contest. I want some OC for Doves Hate Me. If you want to be in it, review like this, telling me about the person. I will use me as an example.**

**Name: Alessa**

**Gender: Female (it would be bad if you were talking about a girl and I thought it was a guy)**

**Mortal or Demigod: Demigod**

**Friend or Foe: Friend**

**Description: Average sized and skinny; was super blond with dark, natural highlights; Blue-ish grey eyes that change based on the weather**

**Likes: Tropical drinks (no alcohol!); Weddings; writing; reading; computers; airplanes; first time flyers**

**Dislikes: Dumb people; extremely smart people; Unicorns; ect.**

**Okay just do it in that format. Thanks!**


	19. A Flight and a Cranberry Man

**A/N This chapter will be them on the plane and the ride to the resort. The ride there is **_scary _**man…on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Who stole the disclaimer?**

**Random Dude: It was me!**

**Me: *tackles dude and throws him out a window that magically appears* Here we go. Let me just put it right below this…**

**Disclaimer (I have it this time!): I do not own PJO.**

"This is your captain speaking. There is a huge storm system ahead of us. Do not be alarmed, we will go around it. Thank you for your patience. Our flight attendances will be coming around to take your order. We have a lovely selection of delicious food for you to choose from. Thank you," said the intercom.

Thalia turned around and asked me, "How's Kelps for Brains holding up?" I look at Percy, who was staring worriedly out the window at the massive storm system.

"It's coming towards us. We are going to die! O Zeus spare us," He exclaimed frantically. He turned towards me with unnecessary guilt. "Oh Annabeth! I am sorry. This is all my fault! We are going to die and its all my fault!" He was yelling and people were throwing dirty looks.

"Percy we are fine." I assured him calmly.

"NO! We are all going to die!" he exclaimed.

Alessa slapped reached over my head and slapped him. "We're fine." She said firmly.

"Oh okay," sighed Percy.

"Percy its fine, would Zeus kill his own kid?" Thalia reasoned.

"I guess not…" he replied.

A flight attendant came over. Alessa spoke up, it was her 'realm' I suppose. "These two would like special meal."

"I am sorry, that is only for passengers with privileges." She held up her passkey.

"Oh never mind. It will be out soon." After having our 'special meal', Percy seemed to calm down, and promptly fell asleep.

"So Alessa, why are you on this flight?" I questioned curiously.

"Well, truthfully? I just felt like it." She replied.

"What?"

"Well I was hanging out in the pilots loungy thing, and then the co-pilot to this flight was telling us about how he was going to Dominican and I was like can I come and he was like whatever," she explained nonchalantly.

"But what about the people that were already on the plane, like whoever booked that seat?"

"Look in Economy. This flight is not filled like, at all."

"Oh. So do you see your dad a lot?" I asked making small talk. She winced and I knew I had hit a touchy subject.

"Not really. I mean all of this is cool, like traveling the world but…" She trailed off, knowing that I understood what she was getting at. "So where are you two getting married?" She said, her face lighting back up.

"Have you heard of The Majestic Elegance Resort?"

"Yeah. I've been and am going to their sister Resort, The Majestic Resort, for kids. Because you know…I'm only fourteen…but it's a nice place there. The two resorts are connected and you guys have to use the Majestic's pool, so maybe we will see each other."

"Yeah that would be cool." I replied as a flight attendant came up to the man sitting in front of us.

"Sir," She said politely. "What would you like to eat?" The man looked up with his beady eyes.

"I'll have some cranberries and do you think I could have some more cranberry juice?"

"Yes of course, sir." She said and walked away. That's a strange man…

I looked at Alessa. "Erm…Okay."

_Ding_

"This is your captain speaking. I have just turned on the fasten-seat belt sign. Please take your seats. There will be some minor turbulence because of the storm brewing outside. Thank you."

"Great." I said, turning to look at the movie. Alessa saw me turn and took out some electronic reader thing-y. Whatever. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Aphrodite stood at the resort. "Hi Annabeth!"_

"_Um…hi Aphrodite…"_

"_How is your flight going?"_

"_Okay, I guess."_

"_Well…I just wanted to talk about some last minute details." I groaned internally. This is going to be a long sleep-has anyone ever said that?_

About two hours later, Percy woke me up. We had just landed. When we got off the plane, we were greeted by humid air and a glaring sun. The roofs of the airport were thatched and joyful music was playing. There was a long line, and when we finally made it inside, two women in traditional dresses and hats beckoned us forward. We took a picture with them and went on. The music was coming from a man with a guitar. Nico put a drachma in his hat. The man looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Gracías Señor!" He yelled gratefully. Nico waved it off, smiling one of those little smiles that come every so often.

We walked towards this big area with a lot of booths and people yelling in Spanish.

One guy held up a sign and yelled, "Jackson! Jackson!"

"I'm Jackson."

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yup."

"Right this way." He led us to a beat up mini-van.

"I'll take your bags."

This was _not _going to be pleasant.

**A/N Okay, so I cut it short. Who cares? I was starting to get death threats [not naming names] [I was also partially joking there] so I had to update. LALALALALA! I will now announce who got the person in the story thing.**

**Drum-roll please! *Drum-roll***

**And the winners are:**

Olympian1999 **with **Taylor!

Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire **with **Kris Chang!

Demi-god rider **with **Brian!

Lovebooks777 **with **Annie!

Momo347 **with **Ariel!

DarkRoseDiamond **with **Sicilee Crystal Jung

**And,**

Daughter of Poseidon **with **Sámi!

**Congratz everyone! I can't tell you exactly when I will include you in the story, but I will try to put you guys in soon. I want to thank Demi-god rider for submitting the only guy. Thank you! That's it. Bye!**

**Ps. I actually had to sit next to a guy in first class who only drank cranberry juice and only ate the cranberries off his plate instead of the rest. The second he got his juice, he grabbed it and put it far, far away from me while giving me this look. It's sad to think of what the world has come to…**


	20. Paradise City

**A/N I am going to update again! Oh and the reason I couldn't update was all due to computer problems. Those stupid word processors!**

**Dis (we are on a first name basis now): Me no won PJO or resort that I speak of.**

Hey, Jackson! Welcome to da DR!" Said the driver in a peculiar accent. Percy sat upfront and I sat next to Thalia, admiring the vast landscape. It started to drizzle and then pour. "There's da rain! We gettin' a hurricane soon. Cat 3!"

"Cat 3?" Asked Grover from the back where he was inconveniently squished next to Nico, who looked rather uncomfortable, nothing like that guy who smirked a few minutes ago. His dark hair fell in his face, matching his eyes, clothes, and everything else except his skin. We need to get this kid a girlfriend…

"Ya! Ya! Is normal now a' days!" He replied like it was his goal in life to completely terrify twenty-six year old goat boys.

"Why this time of year?" Nico asked curiously, breaking his almost never-ending silence.

"It da wet season! Rain all da time!"

I groaned.

"Wha? Ya worried 'bout ya big day?" the driver questioned in a thick accent.

"No. Just the fact that there is one person that wont get wet." I rolled my eyes at my soon to be husband.

"Ya, ya. I hear ya!" the driver laughed, all knowingly.

I gave Percy a confused look. He shrugged.

"So how long until we get there?"

"'Bout an hour! 'Dis guy too is slow!"

He swerved, passing him, almost landing us in a ditch. I stuck my hand through the side of the seat to find that Percy was doing the same. Luckily, it was so cramped that Thalia couldn't see and have to stick her head in a toilet the entire trip.

He passed another person…er…cart… There seemed to be a lot of carts here. The windshield was getting pounded, and I was afraid that it would break into a thousand little shards.

_**(A/N What's about to happen next didn't happen to me and I am not saying that you will get into the same situation if you travel to the DR.)**_

With our luck it didn't happen, something worse did. He swerved again, and unfortunately, there was an old lady crossing the street right in front of the cart that he passed. Time slowed down. Percy, who wasn't wearing a seat belt, jumped over the seat and grabbed Thals and me. He tucked our heads securely into his chest. Time sped up again. We collided with a telephone pole and flipped into a wheat (I think) field. Someone screamed. I hoped it wasn't me. When I got over the immediate shock, I pulled away from Percy. Thalia pushed him off, after thanking him.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, after assessing myself. Only a few cuts and bruises thanks to Percy. I'm glad he moved, because his seat was…well I couldn't tell where his seat was…

"Kinda…" Was the weak reply that came from Nico.

"Oh gods, Nico!" He had blood slithering down his face from his forehead.. Luckily, I happen to know that head wounds bleed a lot. Percy didn't.

"Nico!" He pulled him out of the wreckage. He took off his shirt _**(A/N Fan girl scream!) **_and started pressing it to the wound. "Annabeth! What do I do?" He asked frantically.

"Uh…nectar?"

"Oh, right."

I handed him a canteen and Nico's wounds started healing up. The driver looked at the car. "I guess were walking!"

After making sure Nico was fine, Percy gave me a quick hug. "That was close…" he mumbled.

"Thanks, Percy."

He closed his eyes. I grabbed his hand and we started walking. Eventually he did that thing where he puts his arm over my shoulder but I still hold his hand. Just take a moment to imagine that. If only I wasn't wearing make-up…

Within two hours we reached the resort. I started to check us in when some really pretty women walked in with trays of these orange drinks. They were really good until I saw Percy staring at one's butt. She caught his look and winked back. Without hesitation I furiously smashed my lips to his. Yup, Annabeth Chase, the jealous type. So we were making out in public, which was way embarrassing, but totally worth it. I pulled back and quickly put my ring on my middle finger and showed the lady.

"Annabeth, no need to give her the middle finger." Percy said slowly.

"I'm not. I'm just showing her my pretty ring."

"Well, it goes on this finger." He said, putting it on the ring finger. It still felt strange, the whole engaged and getting married. I'm going to be Mrs. Jackson… that just sounds weird…abnormal.

"Annabeth!" I realized Percy had said my name at least three times. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I mumbled.

"Then let's head to our room." He winked. I pushed him playfully.

"Pig," I scoffed smiling, while trying to control my blush..

There was a banner across our door reading: Getting Married!

We walked inside.

"Oh. My. Gods." I breathed. It was huge, a lot of marble and stuff like that. A bottle of champagne, a Jacuzzi, and rose petals. Everywhere. Percy kicked the door closed and pulled me closer. He slowly leaned in. When he was about a centimeter from me, there was a loud knock on the door interrupting us.

"We're going exploring! Want to come?"

"I think we'll just unpack for now, thanks!" I replied annoyed.

Grover, the incredibly loud whisperer, said to someone next to him, "Unpack my butt!" Then to us, "Okay! See you later!"

"I need a shower." I announced.

"Yes you definitely do." Percy said mockingly. My mouth was half way open when he said, "You take a shower and I will take the Jacuzzi for a spin."

"No! You'll be all…you know…when I come out!" I sputtered out, embarrassed.

"Or…I guess I could use a shower too…"

"Hey look! A Jacuzzi! How 'bout you try it out?"

He smirked. I stepped in the shower that was more of a stall, and got undressed. The warm water hit my skin, instantly soothing my aching muscles. I heard water running into the Jacuzzi. And a satisfied sigh from Percy. A couple minutes later I was almost done. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door/stall thing. And of course at that very moment, my lovely fiancé walked by with a towel around his waist. I bumped into him and we fell, me on top of him.

"This is awkward…" I said

"Not really." he smirked and leaned…up… This went on for a bit, us making-out on the cold marble floor, wet and in towels until I got up. Percy put on a pout.

"Wait 'till the honeymoon lover boy." I smirked back at him.

He smiled and got dressed in the toilet stall. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I put my hair up and stuck some sunglasses on my forehead.

Percy came out in some knee-high beige shorts and a polo.

"Let's go exploring!"

We set out of our room, and got in the elevator. I rolled my eyes at the cliché elevator music. We finally escaped the musical box of death and decided to finally explore. There were beautiful palm trees and tropical flowers everywhere. And of course, Percy just _had _to go to the beach _ASAP_. I decided to let him go, and ventured over to the pool.

"Hey, Annabeth! Tell Grover that he can not go in the pool!" Juniper demanded.

"Let him in the pool, Juniper." I called back.

"Well you can deal with him, when he smells like a dog later!"

"Whatever. I'm comin' in!" I cannon-balled in after taking of my outer clothes revealing my swimsuit. My cannon-ball created a big splash. The radio was playing, really awesome music that made me want to strut my stuff…Stupid curse…

"Hello miss. Drink?" I saw a woman decked uniform with a pen and pad.

"What do you recommend?"

"The Dirty Monkey is our bestseller."

"Sure can I have two non-alcoholic and three regulars?"

"Sure."

She came back with the drinks and they were amazing! It was the perfect combination of sweet and tart. We were having so much fun! I was wondering when it would come to an end, and we would have to go back to our suites. But no, we kept partying almost all night. Then Percy finally came, all hot with wet hair. He got in and we started partying more. I kinda like life right now.

**A/N Okay, so this chapter was fluff, action, drunkness, and some other genre that I can't place all rolled into one. This was just getting them used to the resort, but soon the wedding is coming! I know this is turning into one of those typical stories where they get married and live happily ever after but, I did all of this on purpose. Everyone will be surprised at the end. **

**BTW: I just wrote a Maximum Ride/PJO cross-over. My beta and I, Daughter of Poseidon, are working very hard to make sure that even people who haven't read Maximum Ride or PJO can still read and understand it. Check it out (It's called: What The Hades? It was supposed to be What the…Hades? But it didn't work) on my profile and tell me if I should trash it or not. Thanks!**


	21. Parents, OC's and Enchiladas

**A/N I'ma back wif anoder chappie...i can't pull that off can I? Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews-115!-I scream whenever I see that I got one. I honestly didn't think that I would get this far! This chapter takes place right after the hangovers from last night.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! Jeez...stupid lawyers (JK I love lawyers!)**

**Side Note: I just have two questions for Leahtastic. One- Why should I bother putting who's POV it is if it's always Annabeth's? Two- How do you suppose I go about randomly throwing two characters who are currently thousands of miles away? It's not like they have all of those Frequent Flyer miles saved up... Also- Why do you write in only capitals? Just a thought.**

A stream of fresh air hit me as we walked into the fancy buffet place. A woman in a blue uniform came up ad said, "How many?

"Six, please."

"Right away." she led us to a table, got us drinks, handed us plates, and told** us to enjoy our lunch**. We got up while Thalia protected our stuff- you never know! I got **all types of different** bread, and special made pasta that was cooked right in front of you! I walked back to the table just as the others got back. Percy had some sort of fried food miss-mosh, Grover **had a huge leafy-green salad** and **vegetarian items**, along with Juniper, who discretely had her very trimmed bush in her very, very large bag. Nico came back with a seafood combo thing, and Thalia was eating a huge pineapple pizza. We dug in- this was almost better than camp BBQ.

When we were done, we went to the dessert cart thing. There were all of these cookies and an assortment of cakes. My heart suddenly seized in panic. _Cake! _What if **my** cake wasn't good? What would my parents think? What if they screwed up on the order?

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy asked, clearly not having the same freaked out thoughts as I was. I nodded and stuffed a piece of cookie into my mouth.

Later that day we sat in a cluster of chairs in the lobby- which also had a bar and a fountain and trees in in. a lady came over and asked us if we wanted anything to drink.

"Alcoholic?"

We all screamed No! At the same time. No more for us, please! We got our drinks and started talking absently. Thalia told us about a guy who tried to flirt with her, so she threw a chair at him. Nico sat impassively,** he always was** the silent one. Percy told us that they did wind surfing and stuff at the **b**each and we should try it. Juniper was telling Grover about the island nymphs who were really nice and all named Palm. We decided to try canoeing- and Percy was psyched to go to the beach _again_.

Everyone partnered up- Nico and Thalia, Grover and Juniper, Percy and I. They gave us canoes and life-vests. It was pretty funny seeing Percy, the guys who can breathe under water, wear a life-vest. We wrestled the currents because Percy refused to make them cooperate. All of us raced, tried to capsize each other, and paddle battled until Apollo drove his Maserati Spyder to the opposite side of the sky. I pointed this out to Thalia as the guys paddle battled. Just as the words escaped my mouth, the canoe dude signaled for us to come back- our time was up.

Right after stepped out of the water, Nico suggested we try that Mexican place by the lobby. I quickly agreed and we went to get changed, saying that we would meet each other at the restaurant. Percy and I got there first and got a table for six. We sat there, waiting for everyone else to arrive. I wore nicer shorts and a v-neck, and Percy wore a button up shirt and shorts.

When Thalia and Nico finally got there, we were starving.

"What took so long?" asked Percy, eying Nico.

"She stole my I-Pod." he said lamely and sat down. Then Juniper dragged Grover in. This short, island local guy came over to take our orders.

"ENCHILADAS!" Screamed Grover the second he laid eyes on the menu. _Great, now we would have to come here every night. _I thought sarcastically.

The guy laughed and offered the guys wine. They all said yes, minus Nico who looked at the red drink longingly. "Do you guys think if I used red wine instead of Coke I would be able to talk to more spirits?" Thalia gave him a **disturbed **look and rolled her eyes soon after. Grover chowed **down the food** even before the plate touched the table. The rest of us ate more considerably, respecting table manners. He was done in about 3.7 second seconds and ordered another plate. That crazy goat.

In about an hour, we finished and left. Then a thought hit me. _The wedding guests were coming tomorrow! _We only had this night and the next morning. During these thoughts, I was so distracted that I slammed my forehead into a palm tree. There was a small grunting sound from the tree. I rolled my eyes- wait, what was a palm tree in the middle of the walkway? It was growing through the roof thing. _Peristyle, I told myself._

"Are you okay?" Percy said for the second time today.

"Fine. Let's go."

We were almost up the stir when a girl running crashed into Percy, sending her stuff sprawling.

"Oh my Gods-gosh! I'm sorry!"

Percy helped her up with an "It's cool. I'm Percy. You?"

"Sami. Thanks." She had flowing curly,wavy brown-ish black hair. She had a glowing smile and seemed really nice. She gave another smile and said goodbye, running off in her original direction.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful- Percy fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. I sighed, and turned off the lights.

The next morning, Percy was fulled up and ready to go. I, on the other hand, didn't get much sleep- pre-wedding nerves I guess. It was in a couple days. What if I fell or something?

We walked to the breakfast place, and I discovered the wonders of doughnuts and the beauty of sugar. There was an entire station devoted to doughnuts and churro. You got as many as you wanted and then drowned it in a vat of sugar. The key to happiness- I recently found out- comes from doughnuts ducked in sugar. And I thought it was physical exercise **(A/N Night at the Museum 2 joke! Haha)**. Who knew?

After my taste of Heaven, we headed to the lobby to meet my parents, Sally, and Paul. Sally and Paul had gotten married a little while ago. It was a cute but very large event, and Percy **had** walked his mom down the isle.

Percy and I waited a while until a window-lessbus shuddered around the bend. We stood up to greet them. Sally burst out of the bus and strangled Percy, followed by a struggling Paul. I went over and helped him and he gave me one of those knowing smiles.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Mathew and Bobby hugged my legs and I laughed- they were the only thing I liked about home. Then more slowly my dad and step-mom, Helen stepped off the rusty bus, and it rumbled away.

"Annabeth?" asked my dad slowly.

"Dad?"

He walked over and hugged me awkwardly. "You're getting married! And is that make-up? You're growing up!"

I frowned. "My make-up is the reason for getting married so soon."

He looked confused so I told him all about the curse, my pride crumbling. His excited face turned into one of seemingly mock concern. I told him I had to go to the bathroom, and left. In the bathroom, I stumbled upon a girl who was hastily scrubbing off make-up. She was grumbling something like, 'I should have never let them do this to me!' She had a blue high-light in her brown hair that traveled to her neck. She was cursing and as she turned around, I saw looked a lot like Percy.

"Do I know you?" she asked, and she even had Percy's attitude.

"No? You just look like someone I know..." I responded, still staring at her.

"Uh...well my name is Taylor..."

"Annabeth."

"I'm, uh, going to go now..."

"Uh huh. Bye." I was so embarrassed.

After that encounter, I went back outside to find both of the boys on one of Percy's shoulders. I smiled as they pulled his hair and he pretended to drop them. They may have been way too old for that, but they seemed to enjoy it. I regarded Helen with a cold glance, which she returned. Helen glared at Percy like he was going to kill her sons.

Figures.

**A/N Okay there is chapter...22. You're welcome. Once again- check out What the...Hades? On my profile- even if you haven't read Maximum Ride, you can still read it and it will make perfect sense. M'kay, bye!**


	22. It's Me, The AN!

**A/N Sorry of you thought this was an update (I hate A/N's too) but I had to tell you about two things.**

**I will be away and not updating from Saturday, February 12 to most likely March. I'm going to my home land of the llamas (guess!) for a while.**

**I WILL be updating as much as possible before that date, but it will all be redo's of the original chapters. The first one should be up by tonight- if not tommorow. I am also combining many of the chapters so this isn't such a long fic and because there was so many things that I wrote and didn't follow up on. **

**So yeah. Tell me what you think of the new chapters.**

**-A-DOA**


End file.
